Phish and Wildlife
Phish and Wildlife is the 161st episode of King of the Hill. It was first aired on February 22, 2004. The episode was written by Greg Cohen, and directed by Matt Engstrom. The episode guest stars Melissa Etheridge, Fred Willard, Ana Faris, and Jamie Kennedy . Synopsis Hank and Peggy go on a date to Goobersmooches, but is interrupted by a phone call from a scared Bobby, who was left home alone. Hank takes Bobby and the guys on a fishing trip, where they vow to eat only what they catch. Bobby is unsuccessful catching any fish, and is approached by a young man with dreadlocks who offers Bobby part of the top of a hamburger bun. Hank approaches before Bobby can take the hamburger bun, and chastises him for considering taking the food and not sticking to the eat what you catch agreement. Hippies begin to appear around them, and Hank tells the man to tell his friends to leave. Hundreds more hippies appear on a nearby hill, and Hank realizes getting them to leave is futile. A fully nude Appleseed approaches Hank to his shock, and he tells him that this is "The gathering", with thousands of "crunchies, hippies, earth mothers, vegans, and hyper vegans" here. Hank goes to Ranger Bradley, who shares his concern but explains they are protected under free speech. Hank tries to keep Bobby away from the hippies, but because Bobby was not able to catch anything and therefore not able to eat anything, he went to a hippie campsite looking for something to eat after smelling food cooking from their campsite. A hippie couple, Fudgie and Topaz (Melissa Etheridge and Jamie Kennedy) offer Bobby "jumbo gumbo" from a large kettle free of charge, explaining that everybody should share with one another. Later that night, Bobby declines an offer of food from Hank while they are sitting around the fire, and Boomhauer and Dale leave because of the hippies. The next day, Bobby goes to a makeshift kitchen at the hippie campsite and eats more gumbo. When they run out, Bobby wants to go back to his camp but Fudgie sternly tells him that it is his turn to "share up", even asking if Hank has any money he can "share". Once Bobby tells them he has nothing to offer, they raid Hank and Bobby's campsite and take their fishing poles. Hank discovers the missing poles and Bobby does not tell him the truth. Hank looks around the campsite for the fishing poles and discovers Bill in a circle of hippies covered in mud. He says he's staying so Hank leaves him behind with them.Hank and Bobby then discover Hank's truck is gone, and Fudgie and Topaz are sleeping naked in their tent. Bobby then tells him the truth, explaining that he was hungry and was manipulated by Fudgie. Hank, Ranger Bradley, and Bobby devise a plan to cutoff services like the outhouses, snack bar, and clean water to drive them out. The hippies are extremely aggravated, and Hank and Bobby offer to teach them to survive on their own without park services, which leads the hippies to gather and leave. As they leave Hank sees Bill leave with them in a hippie van to a concert. Hank lets him go because he'll knows he will return to Arlen or he's AWOL. Hank and Bobby then find all their stuff and leave the park. While her "boys" are out of the house, Peggy becomes obsessive and starts getting up in everyone else's business. She's finally stopped when she tries to tell a couple of policemen how to do their job. Characters *Hank Hill *Peggy Hill *Bobby Hill *Dale Gribble *Jeff Boomhauer *Bill Dauterive *Ranger Bradley (cameo) *Fudgie (cameo) *Appleseed (cameo) *Topaz (cameo) *Dora Shelwyn (cameo) *Stoned Hippie Chick (cameo) *Teen Girl Hippie (cameo) *Police Chief (cameo) *Singing Hippie (cameo) *Frisbee Hippie (cameo) *Reclining Hippie (cameo) Notes *The title is a reference to the jam band Phish which is widely considered a "hippie band". *Bill, reveling in his newfound popularity among the hippies and now covered from head to toe in mud tells Hank that his new name is "Energy Turtle." *Bill was possibly under the influence of magic mushrooms, as he was expressing extremely odd hippie-like behavior and the park ranger stated it was mushroom season. *It is notable that Joseph did not attend the camping trip (of course unlike Bobby there's little question of his confidence or masculinity). Quotes Bobby: Maybe it's just like you said: to catch a fish, you have to think like a fish. We just have to think like hippies. Hank: That's impossible. Bobby: '''Come on, Dad, just try. Okay: I'm a hippie, and I'm naked because I smoked all my clothes. '''Hank: Yeah. And I don't like to work. Bobby: Right. I like everything handed to me. I'm just like a kid. Hank: Dangit, if I have to pull one more hook out of Bill! Bill: I use my survival training every day. Being alone in the woods prepared me for being alone everywhere else. (Hank and Bobby are watching Bill drive off with the hippies) Bobby: Will we ever see Mr. Dauterive again? Hank: Not until around the 15th. That's when he has to report back to work or he's AWOL. Bobby: Dad, I ate hippie gumbo!! Hank: (horrified) What?! (Bill is counting fish they caught during the first day of the camping trip) Bill: That's three for me, three for Dale, and four for Boomhauer. Dale: ...And nadda for Bobby. And since this is an "eat what you catch only" trip, Bobby will be dining on filet of zero! Bill: Hey Hank, my name is...Energy Turtle. I have found myself. Appleseed: (leading hippie circle) Oh divine sun! We observe your holy wisdom! Ranger Bradley: (while waving at the leaving hippies) Go to hell! Good riddance! Stinger Quote Dora Shelwyn: ''bird "BRAAHH! I LOVE DORA SHELWYN."'' phishwildlife.png phishwildlife2.png phishwildlife4.png phihwildlife6.png Phishwildlife6.png|Bill dancing on Ranger Station security camera. phishwildlife5.png fudgie.png Ranger5.png vlcsnap-00560.png|Bobby is afraid while home alone. vlcsnap-00561.png|Hank and Peggy about to order food at Goobersmooches vlcsnap-00563.png|The beautiful scenery near the park vlcsnap-00566.png|Fishing. vlcsnap-00567.png|Bobby gathers firewood. vlcsnap-00569.png|Hank and Bobby by the campfire. vlcsnap-00564.png|The Campsite. vlcsnap-00565.png|Hippies. vlcsnap-00572.png|Hippies leaving the park. vlcsnap-00573.png|Hank and Bobby at the park vlcsnap-00575.png|Hank and Bobby fishing. vlcsnap-00574.png|Hank's truck found in a ravine. Cheer Factor Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Camping/Outdoor Activities